A Gazillion Stars
by SparkleLikeASparklyThing
Summary: Tonight, there were but two stars; a gazillion could wait another day. One-shot.


**Hey guys! Just bored, so I figured I'd write this! Yay! I don't own House of Anubis‼!**

Slowly, Eddie made his way towards the Gatehouse. The ominous shadow of the house was glaring at him in the dark, illuminated by stars and a silvery moon. Fabian had told him that there was more than a gazillion star in the sky, but he wasn't sure if he believed his; it didn't look so many, now he was out here, in the cold dark of night, freezing, but soldiering on. He had a mission. And whatever it took, he was going to complete it.

He'd grown up watching Disney films: they'd comforted him, the manly, brave and chivalrous leads making up for his lack of father. He would imagine each one in his place – but the best was Gepetto from Pinocchio. The song, Wish Upon a Star, had comforted him through sleepless nights filled with fearsome night terrors; still now, he sung it in his head during times of stress, like dangerous Sibuna missions. He's always believed in the magic of wishing on stars: up until now, at least. Because ever since Patricia had been made a Sinner, he'd been wishing and wishing for her to come back. To be her annoying, whiny, yacking self again. To kiss him, to let him feel his lips on hers – all he could see was those glowing red eyes. He was honestly having withdrawal symptoms, not seeing her gorgeous eyes. Those deep green orbs, flecked with gold and looking beautiful as ever, spidery lashes trailing down her pale cheeks. He missed her. He wished for her.

But his wishes on stars had not come true. His Yacker was still soulless, still cold and mean and spiteful; still not curled up next to him, her auburn haired head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck, like a jigsaw piece. Thinking back to their first kiss, he could almost feel her hands tangled in his rumpled blonde hair, his arms wrapped around her tiny, leather jacket clad waist; he could smell the toothpaste on her lips, taste the sharp mint of her mouth!

He was running now, running towards the Gatehouse, towards impending doom. Brushing off those thoughts with a shiver, he continued. It had begun to rain; great pellets of heavy rain hitting his handsome face repeatedly, making him shiver. Soon, he was soaked through. Ignoring the chills being sent down his spine, he persevered, the wind picking up, blowing his blonde hair into his chocolate brown eyes. Before he knew it, he was standing outside the Gatehouse. Fluently keying in the code, he dashed inside, welcoming the rush of warm air that overcame him. Creeping silently up the stairs, he dodged a sleeping Denby who was lying on the sofa, and a slumbering Robert, on the armchair next to her. Odd, he thought to himself. Careful not to knock anything over, he crept into the Tank Room. The only other Sinner, apart from Victor and his dad, stood in front of him. Patricia.

He tapped her on the shoulder. He knew it was risky, but it would be worth it. She whirled around, and Eddie quickly slid his hand over her mouth. Tenderly, he looked into her eyes, and saw that she was sleeping. She was tossing and turning from a nightmare, but was sleeping. How she could sleep standing up, he would never know. Glad of the peace, he held her still, and whispered comforting words to her, careful not to wake the sleeping Sinner. Reaching out a cold hand, he stroked the side of her pale, beautiful face. She looked peaceful now, and not at all Sinner-like. The way her auburn curls fell across her porcelain cheeks, gently falling onto her closed eyelids. A smile graced her lips as she slept. Not an evil, devious smile, but a kind, quiet smile that only just pinched the corners of her mouth, but made the skin around her closed eyes crinkle. She knew he was there – she was just asleep. Thinking immediately of Fabian, he instantly remembered what he'd told him that night, as they staked out the Gatehouse.

_Flashback:_

_Patricia was asleep in Eddie's arms. He gently pushed a strand of silky red-hair out of her eyes. She smiled slightly, rather like the smile on Sinner-Patricia's face now. _

_"It's her subconscious, y'know," Fabian murmured, grinning at him. Eddie smiled, stroking Patricia's cheek lovingly._

_"She really cares about you," Fabian whispered, smiling at the sleeping girl, "she loves you," Eddie grinned back now, and placed a gentle kiss on the red-heads lips._

He desperately wanted to do that now; he hoped it would be like Sleeping Beauty, where the princess woke up happy. But that wouldn't work. No kiss could turn Patricia back; return her soul to her evil body. Gently, he caressed her cheek, and bent down to kiss her forehead. Maybe, just maybe, he was getting part of his wish. He could see her now, without her rebuking him harshly, and kiss her gently, loving every second.

"You'll always be my Wish Upon a Star," He murmured. She stirred in her sleep, and he bent down, brushing her lips with his, savouring every minute and the taste of her blueberry lip-gloss. Darting from the Tank Room, he took one last look at the beautiful, sleeping girl, and left, head filled with thoughts of his Yacker.

Finally, after creeping past the two sleeping figures, he dashed out into the cold rain. But the numbing chill didn't feel so bad anymore, and he felt elated, as if nothing could touch him now. Looking up at the sky, he sung quietly,

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires, will come, to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star, as dreamers do," He finished the song, and whispered to the sky,

"I wish that Patricia would come back and be OK. I'm not perfect, but surely I deserve this! My heart definitely desires this, and I need it to come to me. My heart is in my dream, and surely this request isn't too extreme. So, I'm wishing on this star. I'm a dreamer, and I do!" He called out to the heavens, and felt more lashings of rain hit his face.

"Patricia Williamson will always be my Jiminy Cricket. She's my Wish Upon a Star. Please, leave her safe, and protect her. I wish she wasn't a Sinner, and she was back in my arms!" Eddie felt his tears meld with the rain, and as they dripped down his face, he swore he saw a shooting star. He knew there and then that he wouldn't ever stop believing on wishes.

Tonight, there were but two stars; a gazillion could wait another day.


End file.
